ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall administration of the ?Signaling Aberrations and Cerebral Cavernous Malformation Pathogenesis? Program Project including policy, procedure, and fund allocation. Specific responsibilities will include oversight and financial management for all projects and cores, preparation of monthly financial reports, financial forecasting and compliance monitoring, as well as coordination with the other participating institutions. Additional responsibilities will include managing and organizing the day-to-day administrative details, teleconferences between the different research groups, maintaining timelines, and contract/subcontract management.